Are there secret lovers?
by PaulaBeam10
Summary: El pasado trágico de uno de los personajes, ¿podrá ser revelado? Adéntrate en esta historia yaoi lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Are there secret lovers?**_

Hoy era el ultimo día de clases ya que era verano, los entrenamiento también terminaran yo no podre estar con mis amigos ya que todos tenían planes hechos para las vacaciones, excepto una persona, Kagami. No entendía el por que pero no hablamos como antes, iba tan distraído que choque con alguien.

\- Lo siento mucho. Deje mirando para arriba para encontrarme unos ojos bicolores.

\- Deberías tener mas cuidado y mirar por donde vas. Dijo con voz seria.

Yo no conteste me quede mirándolo tanto tiempo que sin darme cuenta el estaba cogiéndome para ayudarme a levantarme. Entonces fue cuando escuche una voz muy conocida mire para encontrarme a Midorima, Takao y Kagami hablando.

Akashi y yo por mera curiosidad los seguimos para escuchar la conversación.

\- Lo estas diciendo en serio Taiga. Dijo Midorima.

-Si me lo dijo el médico. Dijo Kagami.

-Pero que es lo que te pasa o aun no lo sabes. Dijo Takao.

Kagami se quedo callado ahora tanto como Akashi y yo estábamos preocupados por el estado del pelirrojo.

\- Dice que como siga saltando como lo e estado haciendo o movimientos bruscos podría recaer en una lesión. Dijo Kagami.

\- ¿De que lesión nos estas hablando que nosotros sepamos tu nunca has estado lesionado o algo parecido? Dijo Midorima.

Vi la sonrisa amarga en los labios de mi mejor amigo y entonces caí en una cosa, hace dos meses después del partido contra el equipo de Kise, Kagami había estado un poco raro y decaído en los entrenamiento. Recopile lo que paso ese día y me di cuenta de que el después de eso el pelirrojo cojeaba.

\- Kagami no me digas que te lesionastes y no dijistes nada a nadie. Dijo Takao.

\- A mi lo que hagas con eso a mi no me importa Taiga. Dijo muy serio Midorima.

Kagami parecía afligido ante las palabras del peliverde entonces note que una mano me cogía y me sacaba de allí.

\- Vamos te acompaño a tu casa Kuroko. Dijo Akashi.

Andábamos en silencio, me metí en mi pensamientos acordándome de los sentimientos ocultos que tenía por Akashi cuando estaba en el Teiko.

No me di cuenta de que estabamos en frente de mi casa cuando Akashi me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- Akashi ya es muy tarde por que no te quedas hoy en mi casa. Dije esperanzado.

\- Claro si tu quieres y no molesto a nadie me quedare. Dijo sonriendo a lo que yo le correspodí.

\- Claro que no molestas.

Abrí la puerta y nos fuimos para el salón. Era ahora o nunca tanía que decirle ahora lo que sentía.

\- Akashi yo quería decirte una cosa muy importante. Dije con un notable sonrojo en la cara.

Dime Kuroko.

\- Quería decirte que tu. _Ahora que no me atrevía a decir lo siguiente._

 _-_ Que tu que. Me repitió.

Venga Kuroko no están difícil me dije a mi mismo animándome.

\- ¡Que tu a mi me gus-tas mucho! Al fin lo dije.

Pero ahora me arrepiento por que el se a quedado callado y ese silencio no se por que pero hacía que algo dentro de mi se rompiera, pero todo eso se fue cuando vi a Akashi acercándose mucho a mi hasta dar muy pegado el uno del otro.

\- Tu a mi también me gustas Kuroko desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Dijo el mirándome.

La distancia que faltaba para que nuestros labios se tocaran desaparecieron, al principio fue un roce para luego hacerlo mas intenso Akashi rozo mi labio con su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar cosa que yo no negué, estuvimos un rato hasta que el aire fue necesario para separarnos pero no muy lejos.

\- Quiero ser mi novio. Me dijo en un susurro.

\- ¡Claro que si quiero!

\- Anda vamos adormir que hay que descansar.

Diciendo eso nos fuimos a la cama.

Pov Kagami

Yo les conté mi problema pero a Midorima no le importo para nada ya me lo dejo claro con esas palabras, aunque no entiendo todavía por que sentía ese dolor en el pecho cuando pensaba que al peliverde no le importaba para nada.

Intente quitarme ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Pasaba por delante de la cancha de baloncesto y vi allí a Aomine y Kise.

\- Kagamichi ven aquí con nosotros.

Me fui acercando lentamente a ellos aun con esos pensamientos.

\- Que hay Bakagami que tal. Dijo aomine.

-No me llames así Ahomine. Le dijo molesto.

-Oye kagamichi que te pasa no pareces el mismo. Dijo Kise por primera vez serio.

Me quede callado y esas palabras asaltaron otra vez mi mente _" A mi lo que hagas con eso no me importa Taiga"._

\- Oe Bakagami que pasa tienes cara afligida. Dijo ya mas serio y un tanto ¿procupado?

\- A pasado algo con Midorima. Dijo Kise.

Yo maldecía a Kise pero ser tan observador y darse cuenta de mis sentimientos por el mayor.

Yo lo mire a los ojos para luego desviarlos a otro lugar.

-Que te a hecho. Dijo Aomine.

\- Le conté un problema que tenía y que voy a tener si sigo así pero el dijo que no le importaba para nada. Dije en un susurro apagado.

\- Kagami no me digas que estas enamorado de Midorima.

Yo mire Aomine, para luego mirar al suelo sintiendo las punzadas en mi pecho otra vez pero la ignore.

-Kagami se valiente búscale y dile que le amas. Dijo Kise.

Yo negué con la cabeza no quería ser rechazado y aparte si eso ocurría no sabría que hacer, e soportado la soledad antes de conocerlos a ellos pero un rechazo jamas lo soportaría.

\- Bakagami mueve ese culo y ve a buscarlo diselo antes que llegue alguien y te lo quite. Dijo Aomine.

Lo mire y asentí sali de la cancha y fui a buscarle cuando lo encontré me entraron ganas de llorar el estaba muy cerca de Takao demasiado cerca.

-Shin-chan quiero decirte que tu me gustas muchísimo.

Que diría Midorima ante la declaración sentí una mano detrás de el y vi que era Kise y Aomine.

-Takao lo siento mucho pero yo no siento lo mismo te quiero pero como un amigo nada mas, yo quiero a otra persona.

Los celos florecieron en mi pero también un intenso dolor pensando en la persona le había robado el amor de su peliverde.

-¿Esa persona es Kagami verdad?

-Si es el no se como ocurrio pero lo amo, lo siento mucho. Dijo el ojiverde.

Ante la declaración me sorprendi mucho ya que no pensaba de que el me amara, unas manos me empujaron para que saliera de mi escondite y quedara en mitad.

\- Taiga que haces aquí.

\- Yo no estaba haciendo nada. Le dije muy nervioso.

Lo mire para recordar que había dicho y sonrojarme a tal modo que se parecía a mi cabello.

\- Taiga has escuchado lo que he dicho. Dijo seriamente Midorima.

Yo nervioso y rojo asentí despacio para luego sentir una mano debajo de mi barbilla haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

\- Es eso verdad lo que has dicho. Deje con voz débil pero con ilusión.

\- Te ves tan mono así, si lo que he dicho es totalmente cierto en cada una de las palabras que he dicho.

Se acerco y paso la cosa que quería que ocurriese hace meses el me beso, fue corto pero apasionado.

\- Y con tu problema yo te ayudare a solucionarlo vale. Me dejo sonriéndome.

\- Creí que no te importaba para nada que no te preocupabas por mi. Dije.

\- Claro que me preocupo pero me pillo un poco desprevenido.

Me acerque yo esta vez y le di un beso en la cual el no tardo en corresponderme

\- Te quiero. Dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo también te quiero


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

POV Aomine

Después de ver a Bakagami en ese estado y ir como habíamos dicho Kise y yo decidimos ir tras el y escuchar lo que dijo ese chico compañero vi que a Kagami se le iba a dar algo, sabía como se debía sentir ya que a mi me paso lo mismo con Kise y a decir la verdad aun dudaba su amor por mi, a aparte esos pensamientos tan negativos y entre Kise y yo lo empujamos a fuera del escondite.

-Tu crees que hallamos echo lo correcto. Dije un tanto preocupado.

-No te preocupes mira lo que esta pasando. Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Mire donde estaba Kagami y vi que Midorima lo cogía de la barbilla para luego besarlo al ver esto Kise me cogió de la mano y nos fuimos para dejarle privacidad a ambos por que sabían que lo ibana necesitar.

-Aomine que te pasa has estado callado. Dijo el muy preocupado.

-No es nada solo estaba pensando en una cosa. Le dije quitándole importancia.

-Enserio que es lo que te esta molestando. Dijo molesto.

-Solo tenía una pregunta que me a estado rondando últimamente. Dije un tanto frustrado.

Vamos hazle la pregunta tan difícil no es soltarle las palabras, pero un nudo en la garganta no me permitía hablar " _Vamos Aomine tu puedes preguntarle" "Pero y si me decía que no me ama que voy hacer"_.

-Kise quiero que conteste con sinceridad vale. Dije.

El me miro y asintió con cara de preocupación para pararme de caminar y apoyarme en la pared.

-Tu alguna vez me has querido de verdad. Dije mirándole fijamente.

El había estado totalmente relajado hasta que yo he dejado caer la pregunta el estaba tenso y había abierto muchos los ojos para luego abrir la boca y gritarme.

-¡ Ha que viene esto eh por dudas de mi amor por ti eh! Dijo muy enfadado.

-¡No se dímelo tú, siempre te veo con Kuroko muy juntos!Dije cabreado.

-¡Por dios te estas escuchando, Kuroko solo es mi amigo nada mas! Dijo alzando mas la voz.

-¡Los amigos no son tan empalagosos como os ponéis vosotros! Dije ya llegando al limite de mi paciencia.

-¡Desde cuando has estado dudando de mi seguro que desde siempre pues yo no quiero verte mas hasta que me pidas perdón! Dijo.

-Jamas voy a pedir perdón. Dije

Vi a Kise empezar a llorar, se dio la vuelta para luego salir corriendo dejándome allí, verlo llorar y cuando yo era el culpable de eso me hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo.

 _PRIMERA SEMANA._

A pasado ya una semana de la pelea y yo no me siento mejor, me prepare para irme al instituto ya que tenía entrenamiento.

Cuando llegué vi allí al equipo y la entrenadora de Seirin cuando de repente de la nada aparece Kuroko dándole un pequeño susto.

-Aomine te encuentras bien. Dijo el mirándome seriamente.

-Si estoy perfectamente por que lo dudas. Dije encogiéndome de brazos.

-Aomine quiero hablar contigo en privado. Dijo Kagami.

Yo asentí y me deje guiar por el pelirrojo hasta fuera del gimnasio hasta la puerta del instituto separo y luego me miro.

-Dime la verdad que le hiciste con Kise. Dijo seriamente.

-Yo dude de el, creí que no me amaba y se lo pregunte yo no quería que las cosas terminaran de esta forma enserio. Dije desesperado.

-Por que lo hiciste por que dudaste de tal cosa. Dijo sorprendido.

-El había actuado raro la ultima semana conmigo por eso cuando te ayudamos con Midorima empecé a dudar.

-Aomine y tu lo amas. Dijo mirándome.

-Que si lo amo, claro que lo amo daría lo que fuera por el, he pasado una jodida semana sin el, sin su compañía, sin nadie me he sentido muy solo.

Kagami me miro sorprendido ya que el no sabía que me sintiera así de esa manera después de todo era una persona no tenía sentimientos.

-Ve y búscalo y pídele perdón seguro que te perdona. Dijo sonriéndome.

-Gracias Bakagami. Dije con una sonrisa.

Después me fui de allí corriendo en busca de Kise cuando llegué y me vio se sorprendió muchísimo pero luego fue hacía la puerta con pasos rápidos, yo lo fui mas y le cogí del brazo sin hacerle daño.

-Kise yo quería decirte que enserio lo siento mucho no quería dudar de ti. Dije con voz ronca.

-Aomine prométeme que nunca jamas volverás a dudar del amor que siento por ti. Dijo con en un susurro.

\- No lo volveré a hacer pero no me vuelvas a dejar solo por favor. Dije.

Yo ya no puede aguantar mas y lo abrace con fuerza y el me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, yo por fin me pude relajar en sus brazos.

-Aomine te encuentras bien. Dijo preocupado.

-Si, solo que en esta semana no he dormido nada.

-¿Eso por que yo no estaba?

-Si.

\- O pero que tierno eras a veces Aomine.

Cuando dijo eso me puso nervioso ya que el nunca me decía así si no al contrario.

-Parece que ya habéis echo las paces. Dijo Midorima.

Al lado de Midorima estaba Kagami cogiéndole de la mano y entrelazándola.

-Como te has enterado. Dijo Kise.

-No es el único que lo sabe Akashi también lo sabe y esta muy molesto, yo si fuera tu tendría cuidado con las tijeras.

-Tu tienes la culpa de que el tenga las tijeras ya que fue una cosa de amuletos de la suerte. Dije molesto.

A decir eso me arrepentí ya que vi la cara de Midorima un poco afligida como si recordara algo para luego volver al rostro serio que siempre tenía, soltó la mano de Kagami y se fue sin despedirse de nadie ni siquiera de el, que había echo.

-Midorima que pas... Kagami no termino la frase al ver la mirada de Midorima.

-Quiero estar solo adiós.

Vi a Kagami bajar la cabeza apenado Kise y yo nos miramos y nos llevamos de allí al pelirrojo a comer algo.

POV Midorima.

Cuando me fui de allí suspire no quería tratar así a Kagami, pero el comentario de Aomine dolió el no sabia absolutamente nada de por que hacía lo que hacía y lo de darle las tijeras me las pidió "amablemente Akashi".

Entonces por el camino me encontré con la maestra de Kagami.

-Hola así que tu eres la pareja de Kagami. Dijo ella.

-Si soy yo. Le dije.

-Te pasa algo chico.

-No solo he recordado algo por un comentario que a hecho muy amigo. Dije ya mas recuperado.

-Tubo que ser fuerte para que te fueras así del lado de Taiga. Dijo sonriéndome.

Yo le devolví pero lo quite cuando me vino esa imagen a la cabeza haciéndome que la bajase para mirar el suelo la chica lo noto y me miro preocupada.

-He estas bien. Dijo Alex.

Yo negué con la cabeza por segunda vez acabe llorando por tal recuerdo tan desagradable ella me miro y de repente sentí unos grandes brazos abrazándome con fuerza y termine llorando en su pecho.

-Tranquilo Midorima. Dijo Kagami.

-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

-No me lo agradezca.

-Kagami tu sabes que te amo verdad.

-Si y tu sabes que yo también te amo.

Yo lo mire y me acerque, le bese al principio solo fue un simple roce para luego morder su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, cuando se separo un hilo de saliva nos unía.


	3. Sabiendo su pasado

**Capitulo 3**

Pov Akashi.

Desde que salgo con Kuroko todo a ido a mejor quedábamos casi siempre y hoy no es la excepción.

-¿A donde quieres ir Kuroko? Pregunte interesado.

-Quiero ir a dar una vuelta y de paso quiero un helado. Me dijo con emoción.

-Pues vamos allá. Dije cogiéndole de la mano.

Por el camino vimos una escena un poco especial, era Midorima caminado un poco desorientado para luego seguir caminado cuando de repente se acerco una chica rubia, Kuroko me cogió de la mano y nos acercamos un poco mas para saber quien era.

-¿Tu eres la pareja de mi alumno Kagami? Le dijo.

-Si, soy yo. Contesto Midorima un poco borde.

-Te encuentras bien.

-Si, solo recordé algo que creí olvidado. Dijo el.

Yo me sorprendido y un poco preocupado por mi compañero y amigo, mire a Kuroko y estaba de la misma manera que yo, entonces algo paso con el.

-Estas bien chico. Dijo ella realmente preocupada.

Entonces vimos algo que nos dejo a cuadros el estaba negando la pregunta de esa mujer, para luego ponerse a llorar iba a salir pero Kuroko me detuvo y señalo a alguien a apareció. Me gire y vi Taiga que le abrazo contra su pecho.

-Midorima tranquilo. Dijo el.

-Gracias por estar conmigo. Dijo.

Después de eso se dijeron que se amaban y se besaron, pero yo aun tenia curiosidad de que cosa podía poner a su amigo de aquella forma, ya no teníamos que mirar nada así que nos fuimos, llegamos a la tienda que estábamos buscando y pedimos nuestro helado.

-Akashi estoy muy preocupado por Midorima. Dijo Kuroko.

-Lo se pero no se que le puede pasarle normalmente yo era el mas cercano a el en la secundaria Teiko. Dije un poco frustrado.

Fue entonces que recordé una cosa que me contó.

 _Recuerdo:_

 _Yo estaba mirando a todo el equipo y ayudando a los demás con el vice-capitán que soy, cuando mire a Midorima el estaba quieto mirando a la nada decidí acercarme a el para hablar con el._

 _-Midorima que pasa por que no estas entrenando como los demás._

 _El pareció no escucharme por que ni me miro, me puse enfrente y fue que note que el no estaba bien._

 _-Mido que te pasa estas decaído y se te nota a la legua de que no estas bien. Dije preocupado._

 _-Tengo que hablar contigo._

 _Me lo lleve fuera del gimnasio y empezamos a hablar de cosas hasta que deje mi pregunta de que le pasaba._

 _-Puedes contarme lo que sea lo sabes. Dije animándole a contármelo._

 _-Son mis padres ellos. No le deje terminar sabiendo lo que iba ha decir._

 _Lo abrace y sentí sus brazos agarrándose por detrás de mi espalda para luego ponerse a llorar en mi hombro._

 _-Mido tranquilo me tendrás a mi vale solo pídeme ayuda cuando lo necesites._

 _Fin del recuerd_ o.

Ese recuerdo se me vino a la cabeza de pronto, por momentos me sentí culpable por que le dije que me tendría a su lado y fue al contrario le deje solo.

-Akashi tranquilo te vas hacer daño de tanto apretar los puños. Dijo.

-Mejor nos vamos.

Me levante y espere a Kuroko, cuando vino nos fuimos de allí a mi casa, sentí que estaba contra la puerta yo me sorprendí por lo que hizo Kuroko.

-Akashi sabes que yo te amo, por favor dime que pasa.

-Se lo que le pasa a Mido, a el cuando estábamos en la secundaria sus padres tuvieron un accidente donde ellos murieron Midorima, le hice una promesa cosa que no cumplí y me arrepiento. Dije con arrepentimiento.

Iba a hablar otra vez cuando Kuroko no me dejo y me beso sorprendiéndome totalmente por tal reacción.

-No es tu culpa vale. Dijo el aun muy cerca.

Yo asentí y entramos en casa para luego tumbarnos en la cama aun pensando en el problema ese, debería contarle a los demás para que no digan cosas que se lo recuerde o no les digo nada, pero si hago eso pueden que esos tontos que tengo por amigos le digan cosas que le recuerde ese pasado.

-Sabes he notado a Kagami muy decaído también tu crees que le pase algo.

-No lo se pero lo averiguaremos vale, ahora vamos a dormir.

Pov Midorima.

Ahora estaba con Kagami dormido en mis brazos, suspire había echo preocupar a la persona mas importante para mi, ahora que he recordado eso prometo que no dejare que a Taiga le pase nada.

-Anda y duérmete lo necesitas. Dijo el.

-Vuélvete a dormir. Dije.

El se acomodo y yo también dejando mi cabeza al lado de la suya cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el cansancio

 _-Mido, Mido, ¡MIDO!_

Después de eso me desperté con Taiga mirando me muy preocupado ya que al parecer escucho teniendo una pesadilla.

-Lo siento te desperté. Dije suspirando.

-No pasa nada, estas bien. Pregunto.

-Si, solo a sido una pesadilla.

Una pesadilla que parecía tan real, espero que no signifique nada, le cogí y lo apoye a mi pecho volviéndome a dormir no sin antes sentí su caricia en mi mejilla.


	4. Chapter 4:

_**Capitulo 4**_

Pov Kagami.

En cuanto Midorima se durmió de nuevo yo lo estuve observando un rato, no se por que pero yo sabia que el me estaba ocultando algo que no quiero que sepa. Suspire y me levante con cuidado de no atormentar su sueño, me puse la ropa y me fui de allí para dar un paseo. Iba recordando unas de las cosas que sentí al principio por el.

 _Recuerdo:_

 _Kuroko no paraba de hablar de un jugador increíble, que era capaz de tirar un triple de donde quisiera eso me llamo mucho la atención._

 _-Kuroko me podrías decir su nombre._

 _-Claro, se llama Shintaro Midorima._

 _Su nombre también me llamo la atención no se por que fue entonces, estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que había chocado con alguien._

 _\- Lo siento mucho iba metido en mis pensamientos y no estaba atento._

 _-Deberías tener mucho mas cuidado por donde vas._

 _Escuche una voz enfadada, mire para arriba y vi a un chico guapísimo, era alto, con el pelo verde, ojos de un verde profundo y llevaba gafas. Me puse de pie no con demasiada prisa ya que me había hecho mucho daño al caer._

 _-Shintaro tu también ibas distraído mirando ese objeto del horóscopo._

 _Yo estaba tan embobado mirándolo que me di cuenta que tenía una sensación fue cuando caí, que me había enamorado a primera vista de ese chico._

 _Fin de recuerdo._

Para intentar de que se sincere conmigo tendría que contarle mi vida y el único que sabe la verdad es Tastsuya mi hermano. Mi infancia no es muy linda que digamos ya que yo no era feliz hasta que llego mi hermano a ella. Mi familia me odiaba ya que mis padres decían que yo era un hijo no deseado, yo creí que esas palabras eran mentira pero no creo que me confundí. Ellos un día me llevaron a un lugar que yo a esa edad no sabía que era, me llevaron a un orfanato, había , muchos niños pero yo no me quería separar de ellos aun recuerdo sus palabras:" Tranquilo Taiga vendremos pronto a por ti". Yo estuve esperando por tanto tiempo hasta que una chica rubia me saco de allí, exacto esa chica es mi maestra Alex y fue allí que conocí a mi hermano.

Iba caminado tranquilamente recordando que choque con alguien.

-Ten cuidado Kagami.

Mire para arriba y vi a Akashi cuando el me tendió la mano cuando creí que me iba a sacar las tijeras y atacarme con ellas. Yo se la cogí y me puse en pie suspire.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Que pasa Kagami.

-No es nada solo que últimamente con lo que paso con Shintarome siento solo.

-Taiga dime la verdad tu estas escondiendo algo verdad.

Yo abrí muchos los ojos totalmente sorprendido, como se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Me di cuenta cuando a Shintaro tuvo ese arrebato ayer.

-Tu estuviste mucho tiempo con el en la misma secundaria que es lo que oculta-

-Yo se lo que le pasa, pero lo siento mucho pero no soy yo quien tiene que contar esas cosas si no el.

-Es que tiene pinta de que nunca me lo va a decir.

-Si tu le hechas en cara eso el no te volverá a querer ver mas.

Cuando dijo eso algo dentro de mi se rompió, yo no quería que el me odiara yo no lo soportaría ya se que solo llevamos unos días saliendo juntos pero no quería perderlo no ahora.

-No se lo cuentes a nadie, pero cuando era pequeño fui llevado a un orfanato.

-Oh lo siento no lo sabía que tus padres habían muerto.

-Y no han muerto ellos me llevaron allí por que no me querían y me lo dijeron.

-Taiga si quieres no sigas este tema aun te sigue afectando.

-No se lo tengo que contar a alguien, ese alguien quiero que seas tu, cuando se iban a ir yo me enganche a mi padre y me dijeron que iban a volver, estuve esperando 5 años para eso, cuando me dieron en adopción al principio creí que era mis padres pero que va era Alex.

Me quede callado después de contarle mi secreto oscuro a la pareja de Kuroko me sentí tranquilo.

-Gracias por contar conmigo y contarmelo.


End file.
